


What it takes to break a man?

by szra_mix



Category: Barry (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:26:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22685443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/szra_mix/pseuds/szra_mix
Summary: Basically what the title says.
Kudos: 10





	What it takes to break a man?

“Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!” - loud cursing and crashing were heard all around.

Breaking glass, metal scraping against the concrete. Someone was screaming. Screaming raw, full of pain. Screaming in defeat, in helplessness. People closed their windows, rolled down the shutters, sat with their kids and covered their ears. 

“Mommy, why are they screaming?”

“Something bad happened to them. Don't worry about it, sweetie.”

Indeed, something bad happened. Something very, very bad. There was no one brave enough to see what was going on. No one left the safety of their home to check on the hurting person. Only an unlucky teenager was the witness of a breaking. A breaking of another human. He just wanted to escape his house for the night. To escape his own reality, only to run into another one. and it wasn't the screaming that brought his attention. It was the silence. The heavy, blank silence. A silence filled with fear, with a begging cry for help. It could've been a junkie, a rapist, an alcoholic, a maniac. It hadn't mattered. It was still someone.

“Excuse me? Sir, are you alright?”

The parking lot looked like a military area. Trashcans were scattered all over the place, garbage creaking under feet. The cars were lacking windows and yet not even one alarm went off. Beside one of the trucks was sitting a man. A lonely, abandoned man. His hands were wildly running through his hair, his face, neck, tugging and scratching, leaving red, burning marks. 

“Sir?”

The kid startled him. The blood rimmed eyes locked with his own and his lungs were suddenly out of air. People tend to say that eyes are the mirror reflection of the soul. In that case, the soul was long gone. How could something so dead belong to someone clearly alive? The two oceans containing only salty water made him feel even more suffocated.

“What happened to you?”

“Don't worry about it.”

And that's how it ended. A hero and a villain. A hitman and a victim. Two different people, two same people. A nice, broken one, and a good one. 


End file.
